


Chocolate Sex Room

by bookwormchocaholic



Series: Chocaholic Series [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Endometriosis, F/M, Health problems, Sex and Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormchocaholic/pseuds/bookwormchocaholic
Summary: beastlycheese: Adventures in the chocolate sex room.
Some adventures and some bittersweet moments.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beastlycheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastlycheese/gifts).



Belle eased onto her side and hugged the pillow to her stomach. Her tear-filled eyes swept over the room…the Chocolate Sex Room. Usually when she felt unwell, she’d hide away in the master bedroom because there was a bathroom adjacent to it, but the Chocolate Sex Room was special to her. It made her feel better. She and Silas hid their non-perishable chocolate stash in there, out of Mocha’s reach. And they decorated it with chocolate themed items, pictures, stuffed animals, figurines, etc.  
Having a room dedicated to their chocolate sexcapades had been a brilliant idea. Many, many hours of love making and chocolate consumption had been spent there. It was special, no one knew about it; not even Mrs. Potts, their housekeeper. The room was off-limits to everyone else; only she and Silas had keys to it. It was their special sanctuary from the world. 

Belle sniffed, wrinkling her stuffy nose. And the last time she felt well, she and Silas were in the midst of one of their lovemaking sessions in this very room. 

_A couple days after Halloween, she and Silas had finished dinner and were enjoying their ice cream drizzled in chocolate syrup. Silas held up the bottle of chocolate syrup and wiggled his eye brows, suggestively. Abanding their bowls in the sink, they checked on Mocha – who was sawing logs in his doggy bed – and with the chocolate syrup in hand, they hurried up to their Chocolate Sex Room._

_No sooner had Silas closed the door, did Belle crush her lips to his and attack his tie, unlacing it and flipping it onto the floor. They had an unwritten rule: whoever was undressed first had the chocolate delight drizzled onto them and was licked clean. Silas usually had her undressed first, but this time she was determined to beat him. And she did. He had her only half-undressed when his pants and boxers dropped to his feet._

_Letting out a guttural noise, he let his hands explore her curves once more, as though to tide him over until it was her turn._

_Silas stretched out on his back and groaned as Belle straddled him. Goosebumps broke out all over as she drew haphazard designs on his bare chest. His nipples puckered and shrank once they were coated. She shifted off of his waist that way she could paint his length properly. When that was complete, she licked her lips and started in. To tease him a bit, she started at his collarbone and worked her way down, saving the best for last. Her small pink tongue darted from one end of him to the other, eagerly lapping up the chocolate. He was sweet and salty – a perfect description of him as a whole. Sweet to her, salty to the world._

_Silas cursed under his breath when she reached his waist. “Belle, you’re going to be the death of me!”_

_Swatting him on the hip, she kissed the head of his cock. He was hard and erect, covered in chocolate, which reminded her of the chocolate fudgy pops that they had buried in the back of the freezer. He was better than any popsicle though. Squeezing the base of him, Belle licked him clean and was ready to drain him dry, when he grasped her shoulder and drew her upwards._

_“My turn, sweetheart.” His tone was deeper than usual and his eyes were dark, almost black. “You didn’t make it easy for me; I’m not about to make it easy for you.”  
Belle shivered and allowed him to peel off the remainder of her clothing. Once she was naked, he nudged her back into the pillow and she whimpered as he dribbled the chilled syrup along her chest and down her abdomen. He left a small chocolate pool in her navel. When he was satisfied, he tossed the bottle aside, planted a kiss on her lips, and then dragged his tongue across her breasts. He lapped her areolas, nipping at the buds, know she was sensitive there. _

_A whimper caught in her throat and her hips bucked as he moved on down, only stopping to dip his tongue into her bellybutton._

_The air and his saliva mixed, leaving her feeling sticky, but she loved it._

_Silas slid his finger up inside of her, pumping her, grazing her clit. Her juices gushed onto his hand. Glancing at her, he silently questioned her as to whether she wanted to continue._

_What followed was one of their more intense love making sessions, which followed with a bath and another coupling in the tub. They had to stop though when they heard Mocha’s lonely whine out in the hall._

Belle brushed the tears off of her cheeks and drew her knees up to her stomach. Such a happy moment, it seemed like a lifetime ago. Not long after, she had fallen ill. No warning whatsoever. She had thought that since she was doing so well, that her condition was under control. That the worst of it was behind her. 

Then the pain returned. Excruciating pain during her menstrual cycle, pain during sex, pain during normal activities. Fevers that made her feel as though her body was on fire. Her moods were all over the place and her appetite was non-existent. Silas finally convinced her to call the doctor and he accompanied her to the appointment and then the meeting in the doctor’s office.

_Belle’s knee bobbed, tremoring as Dr. Whale sat down behind his desk, opposite of them. Silas grasped her hand, his thumb rubbing comforting circles into the back of it. Glimpsing at her file, the doctor nodded solemnly._

_“Miss French, I think this is your only course of action. You must have a hysterectomy.” The doctor said shortly._

_She broke down sobbing in the middle of the office. Silas left his seat and gathered her into his embrace, stroking her hair, murmuring sweet nothings in her ear. She was grateful for his presence; the last time she had gotten bad news, she had been alone and had to face it on her own._

_The car ride home had been a quiet one; each of them lost in their own thoughts. When they got home, Mocha sensed their sadness and cuddled with them on the loveseat._

Belle clutched the pillow closer. Silas was still at work and would be for another hour and Mocha was napping on the couch downstairs. She hadn’t returned to work since the meeting with the doctor; it hurt too much to do the simplest of things, let alone tote books around the library. Now her days consisted of living in sweats and doing whatever possible to make herself comfortable. Her surgery was scheduled a week from now and she had been ordered to take it easy; but with so much free time, her thoughts went wild. 

With every surgery there was a risk. Afterwards, she still wouldn’t be in the clear... she would likely be thrown into menopause. 

_Menopause!_ She was in her early thirties and she was facing menopause, of all things. As if it wasn’t enough that she was diagnosed with a disease, had feminine problems, and couldn’t have children, she was now going to go through menopause! Something she shouldn’t have had to think about until her fifties.

Silas had been her rock through all of this. Through all of the pain and mood swings and…well, to be frank, lack of sex, he never wavered. Never uttered a complaint. Never resented having a girlfriend who was more trouble than she was worth. 

_Why?_ Belle rubbed her face into the pillow. _Why hasn’t he given up on me?_ Her other boyfriends had been sympathetic when she informed them of her condition, then they had gone running when she said that children weren’t a possibility. God only knew what they would have done if they had known a hysterectomy was looming around the corner. 

It was only a matter of time before Silas had enough. Before he dumped her like the others did. What they had was beautiful while it lasted, but it wasn’t fair to him. To be in a one-sided, sexless relationship. At this point they were ridiculous. He was only with her because he felt sorry for her. That had to be it. No man in his right mind would shackle himself to a woman in this state. 

_We should break up. It would be better for both of us._ Belle concluded. 

When Silas got home that evening, they would have a talk, and they would break up. He wouldn’t be happy about it; he was a good man, but he deserved better. And eventually he would come to realize that she was right.

#

Belle heard the clomping of Silas’ feet and tap of his cane on the stairs, and wiped away her remaining tears in a paltry attempt to compose herself. Finger combing her hair, she knew that she looked like a mess. The bed head. Her nose had to be swollen twice its normal size and her eyes had to be blood shot, or red rimmed at the very least. Smoothing out her wrinkled sweats, she feigned a wobbly smile when he entered the room. 

He had a bouquet of white roses in his hand and after kissing the crown of her fevered brow, he laid them in her lap. “How are you feeling today, sweetheart? Were you able to rest?” 

Belle swallowed, fighting the tears brimming in her eyes. _Why does he have to be so good to me?_ If he were selfish or a jerk, this would be easier. _You’re doing this for him. He deserves the best._

“A little.” She patted the empty spot next to her. “We need to talk.”

Silas leaned his cane against the nightstand, sat where he was bidden and claimed her hand. “All right. Sounds serious.” He gave her an indulgent smile.

“I guess it is.” Belle gulped and closing her eyes, she declared, “I think it’s time that we break up.”

His response to that was silence. 

Too curious for her own good, she cracked one eye open and then the other. 

Silas’s eyes were watery and he blanched. His grip on her fingers tightened. “What?” Between his brogue and the emotion in his voice, his words were almost indistinguishable. “Have I done something wrong?”

“Of course not.” Belle shook her head and withdrew from him, dropping her hand in her lap. Her fingertips brushed against the flowers and to prevent his sweet gesture from changing her mind, she scooted them off to the side. “Silas, we don’t have a relationship anymore more. We’re more like doctor and patient. It’s time we go our separate ways.” 

Silas blinked and sitting back, he studied her face. “No.”

“No?” Belle repeated, unable to believe her ears. 

“No.” He folded his arms over his chest. “Don’t you dare lie to me. I know you too well; it’s something more, I can feel it.”

“Silas-” Belle hugged herself.

“If you want to break up, then you have to tell me the truth, because I deserve that. No excuses.” Silas drawled, his gaze unwavering. 

He was right. He did deserve the truth. The last several weeks, he had been true to her; therefore she needed to be true to him. 

“Why are you even with me, Silas?” Belle mumbled, rubbing her forehead. “My body is a mess, I’m sick, I can’t have children, I’m going to have surgery and then I’ll go through menopause. I don’t know, I mean, who knows when we’ll even have sex again? Why do you even want to be with me?”

“I love you!” Silas exclaimed, nearly shouting. He rested his hand against her upturned cheek. “I loved you from the moment I saw you. Nothing – no disease – is going to change that. The only thing that disturbs me is that you think I’ll stop loving you because of the obstacles facing us. As for sex…that’s an expression of love. If that’s not possible, then we will find another way express our love.” He tucked her stringy hair behind her ear. “But pushing me away, that’s not going to help matters.”

“I’m not pushing you away.” Belle protested, knowing that wasn’t exactly true. “I’m being realistic. One day you’re going to wake up and think, ‘I didn’t sign up for this.’ Then you’ll leave. Isn’t it better that we call it quits now before we get in any deeper?”

“Belle, I’m not Gaston, or Will, or Billy or whoever else you are thinking of.” Silas said. “I’m not going anywhere!”

Belle choked back a sob and lowered her head. She wanted to believe him more than anything. There was no reason for her to doubt his sincerity. Silas had been completely honest with her since day one. And yet her emotional baggage still weighed her down.

Silas got up, grabbed his cane and ambled out of the room. He was gone for no more than a minute. When he returned, he had a small, velvet box in his hand. Reclaiming his seat, he cracked open the lid.

Belle gasped, covering her mouth. A golden ring bearing a heart shaped delicate chocolate diamond twinkled back at her. “Silas…” She murmured.

Silas wasn’t going anywhere. He wanted to be with her. Nothing was going to change that – not the past, present or future. 

“Belle,” Silas began, “I love you. I bought this ring two weeks after we started dating. I would have given it to you then but I didn’t want to scare you off. And I was going to wait until Christmas Eve to give you the perfect proposal. But now seems the right time.” He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. “Belle, would you marry me?”

Belle nodded and garbled out a “Yes!” 

He slipped the chocolate diamond onto her finger and brushed his lips against hers. 

Falling into Silas’ embrace, Belle was finally able to accept that she had found her happy ending, which entailed a thoughtful Scottish fiancé, a Chocolate lab, and a Chocolate Sex Room full of chocolate treats.

**Author's Note:**

> http://bookwormchocaholic.tumblr.com/post/154158091564/chocolate-sex-room


End file.
